Albino T-Rex
Albino T-Rex is an even more original character than T-Rex who has awesome mystic abilities and is the best OC ever. Appearance Albino T-Rex looks like a white T-Rex. History Origins T-Rex had garnered many fans in his illustrious film career. Some however, were more......obsessive.....than others. Such was the case with an unsuspecting fan fiction writer, who in an attempt at creating an original character to be a companion, and later more, to T-Rex within their stories, ended up creating another member of his long list of enemies instead. It all began with a spark of inspiration. It wasn't a very bright spark, but a spark nonetheless. And thus this aspiring writer set about creating her original character, blissfully unaware of its derivative nature. Once the character was completed, the writer posted the newly created Albino T-Rex to Deviantart, where it and its creator both received bottomless praise and no actual feedback. This was until the fanfic writer decided to post their character to a Fan Kaiju wiki, where the more honest users there pointed out the derivative nature of Albino T-Rex, and how much it seemed to be a form of self-insertion. The angered and petty creator summoned her friends from Deviantart and conducted a raid on the wiki in retaliation, which led to her permanent ban. Though she was out of the admins' hair, the fanfic writer was only further enraged by the ban, and decided to perform a demonic ritual which would bring Albino T-Rex into the real world, and show everyone how amazing her character was. The ritual of course succeeded, and Albino T-Rex was now a real girl. She began to act in a heroic capacity similar to T-Rex, but people were quick to point out how she was just a genderswapped recolor of him. As a self-insert, Albino T-Rex was as petty as her creator, and these people would go missing soon after they opened their mouths. Eventually, Albino T-Rex would meet T-Rex, and immediately fangirled over him. T-Rex was however simply annoyed by her presence and neglected her as a potential ally. This made Albino T-Rex angry, and incredibly jealous towards Lady T-Rex, even leading to her attacking T-Rex's wife. Though Lady T-Rex was easily able to hold her own against the albino OC, T-Rex was the one who eventually forced her off with a "Bitch please" and a Generic Beam shot. This embittered Albino T-Rex, making her now seek to prove herself superior to T-Rex rather than endear herself to him. Thus, Albino T-Rex unwittingly became just another T-Rex clone trying to kill him, and would go on to be defeated several times over and was eventually dropped in Antarctica by Rodan Jr at T-Rex's request when he finally decided to take pity on her, but also wanted her out of the way. Albino T-Rex would remain there for some time. Albino T-Rex vs The Abominable Snowman One time Albino T-Rex was wandering around when the Abominable Snowman showed up and attacked her. They fought for a bit but then they wandered off for some reason. Then they fought again later and the Abominable Snowman got lightning powers somehow. During their fight, both kaiju fell into the ocean, and only the Abominable Snowman was the only one seen rising up from the water. Despite this, Albino T-Rex still claims that she won the fight. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Albino T-Rex is set to appear as the main antagonist of Episode 27, marking her return from Antarctica. Abilities * White Generic Beam: Albino T-Rex can fire a beam identical to T-Rex's aside from being white in color. * Telekinesis: Because. * Flight: Because. * Healing Powers: She canz heeeeeellll * Atomic Claw: Want that ability to be explained? Wondering what it does? Well too bad. * Ultra Tail Attack: Same as above. * Spin Ball: Because this wasn't close enough to a Sonic OC yet. Trivia * Albino T-Rex is an obvious parody of Albino Godzilla, a Kaiju that used to be on this wiki but was deleted for being uncreative and lame. ** Later research revealed Albino Godzilla to basically be the Godzilla equivalent of a Sonic OC, and as such, the revamp of this page was based around that. * Albino T-Rex's fight with the Abominable Snowman heavily based on King Kong vs Godzilla, and is a reference to a comment on Albino Godzilla's page before it's deletion, relating to Albino Godzilla being great for all those Christmas themed Godzilla crossovers no one wanted, and a reply to it stating that Albino Godzilla fighting the Abominable Snowman was the only one that actually made sense. ** In hindsight, I almost wish I'd made it the Snowman from Half Human. * Albino T-Rex was originally a male character, but was changed to female to further the similarities to typical bad OCs and the self-insert nature of many of them. Category:Kaiju Category:Recolors Category:T-Rex variations Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 986 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Cringey Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Female